Out of the Blue
by Tazflyer
Summary: A new girl comes to town with knowledge about the Autobots. Will this lead to more trouble? Sorry bout the sucky summary.
1. We've met before

Hey everybody, got a new story for ya'll. It's filled with fun, excitement, peril and a new friend. This universe is a little closer to the Cannon Series. Takes place after the Relic Hunt during season 2.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

Out of the Blue

Ch1. We've met before

Sitting on the window sill in her room on the 2nd floor was a girl who had finished unpacking her things. She had recently moved from NYC after her mother was Hospitalized and deemed unfit to care for her. Her Mother's new beau was drunk driving with them in the car and ended up causing a terrible crash. She was now with her grandparents in Jasper. Her only companion Pepper, a Golden Lab Retriever mix sitting on her bed. She going through some of her old pictures she drew when she was a little girl and pulled out one that was done in watercolor. It was a picture of a Red and Blue robot with trees around it. She smiled as she remembered the day she met the Red and Blue robot while lost in the woods after chasing her new puppy while visiting Family upstate.

[Flashback]

"_What is your name little one?" _

"_Alice, what's your name?"_

"_Optimus Prime, Why are you crying Alice?"_

"_I got lost while playing with Pepper."_

"_I will help you find your way home."_

[End Flashback]

"_Alice, come downstairs please." _said her grandmother

"_Coming" _she puts her sling back on goes downstairs to find her Grandparents and a gentleman sitting at the table.

"_What's going on?"_

"_Alice, this Mr. Morgan. He's the principal of Jasper high School."_

"_Hi"_

"_Alice I just want to be the first to welcome you not only to the town but to our High School." _

"_Thanks" _

"_I look forward to seeing you on Monday."_

"_Ok" _she leaves the room and goes back upstairs.

"_Please forgive her short answers. She's going through a rough time right now. Her mother, our Daughter-in law got into a terrible accident not that long ago." _said her grandfather

"_Oh, dear."_

"_The hearing is in a few months. Our son might just be getting custody of her." _Said her grandmother

"_What does he do?"_

"_He works for the government."_

Back up in her room she decides to head out, after putting her sneakers on she climbs out the window and heads down the street. While her dog climbs up in the window and watches her go.

In town she started looking around and found KO burger.

"_Found a place to eat." _she was about to go inside when she saw Arcee in vehicle mode.

"_Nice Bike" _she walks up to Arcee and starts looking her over. She bend down to look at the engine when she saw the insignia on her side. She quickly flashed back to when she met Optimus and saw the same symbol on his shoulder.

"_Oh my gosh, You're with him." _she place her hand on the symbol

"_Hey! What are you doing to my bike?" _Alice hopped up to see Jack coming out.

"_Nothing I was just admiring it, what make is it?"_

"_It's a…Mayaha Prowler."_

"_You Sure?"_

"_Yeah, look I gotta go."_

"_Ok, See ya."_

He gets on Arcee and leaves. "_Boy that was close Arcee. She nearly blew your cover."_

"_Uh Jack, she might already know what I am."_

"_How?"_

"_Before you came out she spotted my insignia and said I was with him."_

"_With him? Him who." _

"_Could've been anyone, Bulkhead, Bumblebee."_

"_Ratchet?" _

"_Doubt it, Ratchet rarely leaves the base." _

"_Could it be Optimus?"_

"_It's Possible. We could ask when we get back to base."_

She watches them go down the road heading out of town. _"Looks like I may be close to finding an old friend, Till Monday then. _

At the base

"_Are you certain that she can be trusted?" _Asked Ratchet

"_I doubt that she's with M.E.C.H. She didn't give off that Militant vibe." _said Jack

"_Not to mention she was genuinely surprised when she saw my insignia." _Said Arcee

"_Hmn we must tread carefully, Jack you will approach her at school to try and find out what she knows. She may be a spy for M.E.C.H." _said Optimus

Monday

A mini van pulls up in front of the school.

"_Well this is it." _said Alice's Grandfather

"_Thanks Gramps." _said Alice getting out the back seat. She was wearing a Sheer blue long sleeve shirt with a dark blue gypsy tank underneath and a Denim sleeveless Jacket, Loose Suspender Zebra print shorts with Black cut out leggings, Blue Slouchy Sneakers. Her hair was Corn rolled on the sides with the rest of it loose. To complete her look a pair of Brown tinted Aviators, a heart necklace, and a studded bracelet on her right wrist, her left arm in her sling.

"_Stay out of trouble now." _said her Grandmother

"_Grandma this is Jasper."_

Her Grandfather chuckled as they watched her walk inside.

"_I really wished she would of put something else instead of what she has on for her first day of school." _

"_Now Eleanor, she's gotta stand on her own two feet. She can't have us holding her hand she 16 now."_

"_I guess you're right Hubert." _the pulled off and headed back to the house

[Inside]

"_For real she knows about the bots?" _asked Miko

"_Apparently so, she saw the symbol are Arcee and recognized it." _said Jack

"_What if she works for M.E.C.H?" _asked Raf

"_I doubt it, but we'll probably see her sometime today. We'll be able to find out more then."_

The Bell rang as the teacher came in with Alice and settled the class down.

"_Ok class we have a new student with us today. This is Alice Fowler, She comes from New York City. Alice why don't you tell the class a little about yourself."_

'_Fowler?' _Jack thought _'Could she know Agent Fowler?'_

"_Not much to tell, gotta a dog. Like Photography, like to dance. Can't right now cause of my arm."_

"_Ok well lets find you a seat. How about between Mr. Darby and Mr. Esquivel"_

She goes over a takes her seat at the empty desk. With a little bit of difficulty she gathers her notebook and her geology book out.

"_Let's open our books to Ch. 3: Our Planet and It's Ever-shifting Plates." _

During lunch later that day the Trio was able to get to know her a little better. So they wouldn't be over heard they sat outside on the stairs.

"_I knew that Motorcycle wasn't what it seemed." _

"_So Alice…" _Jack began

"_Ally"_

"_Ally, how did you know about Autobots?"_

"_That's what they're called. Anyway it all started about 12 years ago when I was 4. I was visiting my Aunt and Uncle in upstate New York when I met one."_

[Flashback]

Pepper was growling and yapping at Optimus's Ped trying to scare him.

"_Pepper you're gonna need to be lots bigger in order to scare him."_

"_Pepper is only trying to protect you." _

She smiled and wiped away her tears and looked up at him.

"_Are you lost too?"_

"_No little one, I am scouting for Energon."_

"_Ok, Can I help?"_

"_I'm afraid it is too dangerous for you, I should get you back to your parents."_

"_Ok." _

Optimus picked her up and walked with her to try and find the main road back to town.

"_Where you from?"_

"_I'm from the planet Cybertron."_

"_Wow. That's in Outside space?"_

"_Yes in Outer Space."_

Suddenly a purple light flashed by him. He knew what it was and placed her down.

"_Run Alice and stay out of sight."_

"_Come on Pepper."_

Alice runs into a cave and watches as Optimus fights off the approaching Vehicons.

She went a little further into the cave when they came close and tripped over a rock. When she looked at what she tripped over she saw it was a blue crystal. She tried to pick it but it was too big for her so she stayed and listened out for any sign it was safe.

"_Alice it is safe for you to come out."_

When she didn't come out right away he got a little concerned and headed in the direction where she ran and came upon a cave.

"_Alice?" _

"_Optimus I found something." _

He leaned down and saw what she was talking about, A cave loaded with Energon.

"_Well done Alice you found what I was scouting for."_

A big smile spread across her face _"Your welcome."_

An hour later he pulled up near her Aunt and Uncle's house and saw police cars parked near by.

"_I think you should get out here, don't want anyone to think I was your abductor." _said Optimus

"_Ok"_

She gets out of his cab and gets on to the sidewalk.

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_Perhaps, In another time."_

"_Bye, bye Optimus. I will never forget you."_

Optimus pulls off and turns around heading back the way he came suddenly a green vortex opened and he drove through then he was gone.  
_"Alice?!" _

She turns around to see her mom come out the house to see what the noise was and saw her standing there.

"_Will it's Alice, she's back."_

"_Mommy!" _she runs up to her with Pepper in tow her dad comes up and Hugs her too. All three are in tears as the cops come out to find that she was Ok.

Later that night Her dad came into her room and saw that she was out of bed looking out her window.

"_Baby girl, what're you doing out of bed?"_

"_Can't sleep."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_I've been looking for Optimus."_

"_Who?" _

"_Optimus Prime, he saved me and I helped him find Emergon."_

Her father smiled and picked her up and put her back to bed then he sat down on the bed.

"_Baby, I'm sure he's probably sleeping right now like you should be." _

"_He's from Outside Space you know."_

"_I'm sure he is. Now get some sleep." _

Alice smiles, turns over and settles in. her father makes sure she's asleep and pulls the window closed and leaves the room. He heads downstairs her mother walks up to him worried.

"_She'll be ok dear, I gotta make a phone call."_

He walks outside and pulls out his phone.

"_Optimus we need to talk." _

[End Flashback]

"_And That's what happened."_

"_Wow" _said Raf

"_Cool" _said Miko

"_Who was the Autobot that saved you that day?"_

"_Optimus, Optimus Prime."_

A/N: so what do you think as a first chapter. Be trying to get the name of the story right.


	2. We meet again

Ask and ye shall receive. Thanks to the followers and Reviewers for liking this so far.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Tranformers and its affiliates.

Ch 2

We meet again

Jack, Raf and Miko sat in silence to process everything that Ally told them.

_"I know it seems very unlikely but that's how it happened, my Parents didn't believe a word I said. They chalked it up to something traumatizing happening to me and made the whole thing up."_

_"Well you were only 4 at the time."_ said Jack

_"Some how I feel that my dad believed me though but kept up the charade that he didn't. Soon after my parents divorced because my mom felt like he was keeping secrets from her."_

_"Agent Fowler is kinda on a top secret assignment keeping the Autobots out of the public eye."_ Raf replied

_"So that's what he does. Small world huh?"_

_"Very small."_ said Miko

_"It is ok if I come with you guys afterschool? I want to say hi to Optimus."_

_"Well actually that was the idea he wanted to make sure you were on the level."_

_"Awesome sauce, I'll see you guys afterschool."_ she gets up and heads inside

_"Awesome sauce? And you call me weird."_ said Miko

_"Come on we'll be late for class."_ said Jack

_"Uh Miko, don't you have detention afterschool today?"_ asked Raf

_"I have a work -around."_

_"You 're gonna ditch again aren't you?"_ asked Jack

_"You know me all too well."_

_"And you have yet to be expelled how?"_

3:00 pm

_"Well now that's good to hear."_ said Ally's Grandfather over the phone.

_"Are you sure that they are a good crowd?"_ asked her Grandmother

"Yeah, they are part of the Science Fiction club. A real good crowd."

_"Well ok then, we'll put your supper in the microwave."_

_"Kay, love you and see you later."_

_"Be good."_

[hangs up]

*Sighs * _"Nag me much?"_ She goes outside to find the trio waiting for her. The very familar Motorcycle, a yellow and black muscle car and a army green SUV with Jack Miko and Raf standing next to them. Deciding to ride with Miko they all pull off and head towards the base. soon enough they pass through the secret entrance and head into the main command area where Ally's eyes went wide as she saw Ratchet look back from his work station.

_"Oh My God."_

_"Pretty Cool huh?"_

_"I should say so."_

Bulkhead comes to a stop and lets the girls get out before he transforms into his Bi-ped mode. Arcee walks up to Bulkhead and looks down at Ally.

_"Now that is pretty damn cool."_

_"A new Human to annoy me?"_ asked Ratchet walking up to the others

_"And a fine howdy-doo to you sunshine."_

He walks away grumbling under his breath something about there being two Miko's.

_"Don't mind Ratchet, he's always grouchy."_ said Bulkhead

No sooner did he utter that he yelped in pain as a well place wrench made contact with his helm.

_"What was that for?"_

_"I'm not grouchy Bulkhead, just tired."_

_"So i'm guessing you need a nap then?"_ asked Ally

Arcee chuckled as she went to get their leader while Ally was lead to the living area letting Ratchet get back to what he was doing.

After a few minutes heavy foot falls can be heard coming into the command area. Ally turned around as she quickly flashed back to when she first saw him in the woods. Coming back to herself she stood up and headed towards the railing as Optimus walked up to her.

_"Optimus Prime, it has been 12 years but i still remember you. I'm pretty sure though you probably don't remember me."_  
He did a quick scan of his memory and through facial recognition he found a younger version of her in his data banks.

_"Of course I remember you, Your name is Alice Fowler."_

_"Fowler?! As in Agent Fowler?"_ beeped Bumblebee

_"What did he just say?"_ asked Ally

_"Bumblebee asked if you are related to Agent Fowler"_ said Raf

_"Yeah. Agent Fowler is my dad."_

_"I thought the face looked familiar."_ said Arcee

_"It was 16 stellar cycles ago when we first met your father. I never imagined that i would meet his Sparkling 4 cycles after."_ began Optimus

[Flashback]

_"It was not my intention to reveal my identity to your daughter Agent Fowler, nor was it to put her in harms way."_

_"I guess it was only a matter of time before she discovered you. I'm greatful that she took it so well."_ said Agent fowler

_"Despite all that had happened she showed no fear of me, neither did her furry companion."_

_"Ah Pepper. she'll definitly make a good watch dog for her. However getting back to what I called about. I was able to my wife at ease but I know Ally. She'll try and find you so i think from now on I'll come to the base if we need to discuss anything."_

_"Agreed."_

[End Flashback]

_"And here we are, it's nice to see that you haven't changed at all."_ said Ally

_"You have changed sigificantly however."_

_"Duh, I've gotten older. It happens to all of us humans."_

Optimus chuckled as he saw the same attitude from when she was 4 had remained. Smokescreen had came out of the storage area and saw that there was someone new amongst the kids.

_"Who's this?"_

_"This is Agent Fowler's daughter Alice."_ said Optimus

_"I go by Ally now, the only people that call me Alice would be my Grandparents, Teachers and my Social Worker."_

_"OK. I'm Smokescreen, nice to meet you."_

8:00pm

[Alarm beeps]

_"Here comes trouble."_ said Arcee

Sure enough the elevator came downstairs and opened up. Agent fowler walked out and walked up to Optimus.

_"Prime! Once again I been getting reports of a speeding motorcycle of an unknown make going through town. Not to mention a Red, White and Blue sports car being involved in street racing. Now we've been through this, your people need to keep a low profile in order to be able to operate in this area."_

_"Hi dad."_

_"Oh Hey baby girl. I know Jasper is not exactly a party town but..."_

He turns around to see his daughter standing there with a sweet smile on her face.

_"I have some explaining to do don't I?"_

_"No, not really. I kinda got the idea."_

_"Does your grandparents know your here?"_

_"They know that I'm hanging out with the Scifi Club."_

_"Ok Good"_

So ends the 2nd chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, had a death in the family so things took a backseat. will try and update again soon


	3. Questions and Concerns

Hey my people. Those who favored, are following and reviewed thank you for the interest in the story.

Here it is Ch. 3 but first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Transformers or their characters. I simply own this brand new computer.

Ch. 3 Questions and Concerns

"_It's getting late Alice, I should take you home."_ Said Agent Fowler

"_Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

"_Bye Ally"_ the trio said

Upstairs

"_Alice, I don't want you hanging around Jack, Miko and Raf."_

Alice looked at her dad in disbelief. _"What? Dad you can't be serious"_

"_Alice I know you already know about the Autobots but it's too dangerous to be around them."_

"_But what about the others? They get to be there."_

"_They have guardians to protect them. You don't"_

"_I don't believe this. The only people I really connect with in this stupid town and I can't hang out with them."_

"_What about the Tina girl?"_

"_I don't get along with her. The only reason she talked to me was because mom's boy toy and her dad were friends and belong to the same country club."_

"_Oh"_

"_Mom wouldn't've cared who I hung out with. As long as they didn't get in trouble with the cops."_

"_Your mom is not in control of this situation."_

"_Well you haven't been in control of the situation since you left."_

"_That's not fair Ally."_

"_What's not fair is the fact that I've made friends here but I can't hang out with them because they're around giant robots." _

The conversation ended as the helicopter took off and headed towards Jasper.

Alice got out the car after it pulled up in front of her Grandparents house and went inside. Her Grandmother came out and spoke with him for a while.

"_I don't know what I'm gonna do ma, I want to keep her safe out here but…"_

"_But you must understand that she is becoming an adult and must be trusted to make her own decisions. This Science Fiction club that she's involving herself with, They sound like they are very smart people. She would never get involved in a crowd that would get in trouble with the law. You can't always protect her."_

"_I know ma, I just want her to be careful."_

"_She's just like you, so she will be." _

Agent Fowler leaves heading back to the base while Beatrice heads inside.

"_Everything alright?"_ asked Hubert as she closed the door

"_Our son is trying to readjust to being a father again." _

"_Yeah, Ally told me everything." _

"_And I told our son that he has to trust her decisions and that she's not so little anymore."_

"_Didn't I tell you that when we dropped her off this morning?"_

Both of them chuckled as they went into the living room.

"_Did she eat?"_ asked Beatrice

"_She took it to her room." _

Ally was pacing around her room thoroughly steamed about the talk she had with her dad.

"_Can't hang out with them anymore? It's too dangerous? Please I've been taking the subway by myself since I was 9, Dealing with the parade of mom's boyfriends since I was 8 and come were creepy. He acts like I have no brain, no common sense. I've known about the Autobots for years and they protected me. Jack, Miko and Raf are my friends, I'm not giving them up that easy. I don't care what my dad says."_

[Bark]

"_Thanks Pepper. You're always good to talk to."_ She walks up to her and starts petting her sides

Later on that night Agent Fowler had returned to the base to talk to the Autobots about Ally.

"_Agent Fowler I assure you that she will be safe as long as she's here_." Said Optimus

"_I have no doubts about that Prime but what about outside the base."_

"_I can look after her"_ said Smokescreen

"_No offense but you stand out too much. I high performance race car in suburbia will draw a few questions especially from my parents."_

"_Why don't I look after her?" _Said Bulkhead

"_Because you have Miko to watch over and she enough of a handful."_ Said Ratchet

"_But Ally is 3 maybe 4 houses down from Miko and can be picked up and dropped off by bulkhead. This could work."_

"_Very well, Bulkhead you will assume guardianship over Alice as well as Miko effective immediately."_

"_Yes Optimus"_

The next morning Miko calls Ally as she was getting dressed.

"_Morning sunshine."_

"_Oh hey Miko."_

"_You ready to go?"_

"_Go? Go where?"_

"_The only place I'd personally avoid but have to go anyway."_

"_Miko, I gotta tell you. My dad said that I can't hang around you guys anymore."_

"_Really then why did your dad talk to Optimus last night and asked bulk to look after you?"_

"_What?"_ she goes to the window and sees Bulkhead sitting outside her house with Miko in the passenger seat waving to her.

"_I'm on my way down."_

She quickly finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs to meet up with them and head to school.

Her grandmother looks outside as Ally gets in Bulkhead and they pull off.

"_It's so nice to see that Ally is starting to settle down." _

"_Let's hope it stays this way. The hearing is in less than a month."_

A/N: sorry about the long delayed update then a short chapter but brain has been short on ideas lately hope to update soon.


	4. Con Safari

First off, I want to apologize for having this story in hiatus for so long. Ideas have been kinda running dry and also a bump in the road had occurred (which I'm not gonna dive into) I'm gonna try to update at least once a week or so till the story is complete. So here we go.

Warning: Mentions of the Movie Rio 2(Don't own it)

Ch 4. Con Safari

It had been a two weeks since Agent Fowler had agreed to let Ally visit the base with Jack, Raf and Miko and surprisingly enough things have not imploded (According to Ratchet). Ally's arm had healed to the point where she didn't need the sling anymore but have an air cast. For the boys it was nice to have someone else around their age group to know about the Autobots. For Miko it was nice to finally have another girl on the team that was just as tough as she was or even more so. For Optimus and Bulkhead they were just glad that Miko had someone that could keep her out of trouble…..or so they thought. While the Autobots where engaged in various activities ranging from Recon to retrieving a relic that was decoded by Optimus, Ratchet was at his work station. Ally and Miko were discussing a topic for their upcoming geography report.

"_What do you think about the amazon for our report?" _asked Ally

"_The amazon?"_ asked Miko

"_Yeah, it's got everything that we need. The Fauna, Flora, the significant plight and history, plus every other subject has been taken." _

"_Well seeing as that's the only subject is taken then yeah." _

"_We can hit the library to get the references and download pictures for the report then_ _do the_ _outline and the draft." _Started Ally

"_Or, we can go to the Amazon, take some awesome pictures and get the info from the horse's mouth." _Suggested Miko

"_And how are we supposed to get there, you got a private plane or something in the back pack of yours?"_

"_I wish but no. We can use that." _ Miko Pointed

Ally looked over at what Miko was pointing at the large opening near the main work station.

"_The Ground Bridge?"_

"_Yup it can take us right there and we can get all the info we need."_

"_That has got to be the craziest and quite possibly the dumbest idea I've ever heard….we are so getting an A on this"_

"_Sweet"_

"_But how do we get past Ratchet, he's not gonna go along with this."_

"_You're right, as much as a chance to get rid of me for a few hours in a remote jungle is very tempting, he won't go for it."_

"_Damn what have you done to piss him off that much?" _

"_I've known the Autobots for nearly a year….things rack up."_

"_Oy vey"_

The girls spent the next hour or so planning on how to use the ground bridge without gaining the attention of the medic. Thankfully Ratchet had decided to get a part to replace a broken examination tool. Sparing them a "don't touch anything" look he left to go get said part.

"_Ok, I just emailed a friend of mine who works for wild life reserve in Rio de Janeiro. He said he can help us get information with our report." _Said Ally

"_Let's go then."_ Said Miko

Both girls got down off the platform and headed over to the ground bridge controls. Making sure the coast was clear, Ally punched in the Coordinates and the ground bridge came to life and they walked through. A few minutes later Ratchet came back with the part not noticing that the human area was empty or that the ground bridge had been used.

Rio de Janeiro–outskirts

A swirling green vortex had opened up and closed leaving Miko and Ally in its place.

"_Ah Rio, never thought I would be back here again."_

"_You lived here before?"_

"_Yeah my dad was in the army before he became a pencil pusher and bot sitter. Rio was one of the places he was stationed before my parents divorced."_

"_Cool, so who are we meeting again?"_

"_His name is Fernando. He works as an Intern for Dr. Tulio Montiero, an ornithologist."_

"_A what?"_

"_Person who studies birds."_

"_Oh"_

"_Though he can't come with us but he's gonna give us all that we need to get to the amazon and to the different points of interest as well as camping equipment, just in case."_

"_Sweet"_

The girls noticed that a lot of the people were dancing around and wearing outlandish costumes.

"_What's going on here?"_

"_Oh, I forgot to mention, Its Carnival time again."_

"_Carnival?"_

"_Yeah it's a huge celebration that lasts for 8 days. Music, Dancing, Elaborate costumes." _

"_Cool." _Miko snaps a few pictures of the people in costume before following Ally

Ally led the way to the research lab to meet up with Fernando all the while navigating the bustling Rio traffic.

Decepticon Warship- Soundwave's lab

Megatron walked into the lab to see Soundwave hard at work silently decoding the Iacon database.

"What have you to report Soundwave?"

The surveillance officer stopped what he was doing and stepped back from the console to show Megatron a new set of decoded coordinates.

"Knockout report to the bridge immediately a new set of coordinates have been decoded."

"Yes, my liege."

"Excellent work Soundwave. I will leave you back to your work."

Megatron leaves the lab to meet with Knockout, Soundwave turns back to the work station and starts work decoding another set.

Rio Ornithologist lab

"_That is wonderful, you two have traveled all this way for your geography report."_

"_What can we say Dr. Montiero, we are very diligent students."_ Said Ally

"_We do what it takes to get good grades."_ Added Miko

"I would be more than happy to help and speak to your class via satellite for your report if you like."

"_That would be awesome." _

"_Here are some points of interest for you to visit and if it's not completely out of the way. You can visit the National Macaw reserve out in the amazon. You will get plenty of great photos and information for your report."_

"_Thank you Dr. Montiero" said Ally_

"_Oh before you go, would you like to see some of the subjects?" _

"_Sure"_

Dr. Montiero lead the girls to one of the greenhouse areas which held a white flightless Cockatoo wearing a yellow and green vest and by his side was a pink and purplish tree frog.

"_That's an interesting pair_." Commented Miko taking a picture

"_Yes, we have no idea how this Cockatoo ended up in Rio. I'm guessing it was smuggled but injured that's how it was rendered flightless. The interesting part is that he somehow bonded with this tree frog." _

"_Wow. Nature can be really strange."_

"_Come on, we better get going. It was nice talking to you and we'll get in touch with you before we present our report." _Said Ally

"_Alright girls, Be careful"_

"_We will"_

The girls left the facility and hopped on the trolley that leads to the harbor and to the rain forest.

Autobot base- 3 hours later

Arcee had returned to the base with Jack in tow after a very long shift at work. He was meeting Raf at the base to start their report on the Australian outback. He thanked Arcee and headed up to the common area which the kids occupied when they were at the base. It was then that he noticed that Miko and Ally weren't there.

"Hey Raf"

"_Hey Jack"_

"_You've seen Miko and Ally?"_

"_No, I've been here for about 30 mins."_

"_I hope Miko isn't slacking off again. Geography is one of the few classes that she's actually passing."_

"_We both know Miko is smart, when she wants to be. Besides Ally has been keeping her on track with her work. Miko has been passing ALL of her classes."_

"_Wow Ally maybe the best thing to happen to Miko, Well besides Bulkhead."_

"_Maybe they're at the Library. They have a pretty cool topic of the Amazon."_

"_Raf when have you know Miko to step foot into a library?"_

"_She was in there once for detention." _

"_Exactly"_

Both looked at the Ground Bridge and thought the same thing.

"_They wouldn't, would they?" _asked Raf

"_Nah Ally knows better. Agent fowler would flip is tie if she went through the ground bridge." _

"_Yeah" _

"_Then why do I have this feeling like they did go through the ground bridge." _

"_Because we both know Miko well enough to go over the top on a lot of things, Should we tell Optimus?"_

"_That's the tricky part. If we tell Optimus and we turn out to be wrong, we'll have two girls mad at us and we both know how long Miko can hold a grudge."_

"_But if we don't say anything and they get into trouble. The Autobots will be mad at us." _

Both boys looked at the ground bridge worried about what they should do.

Amazon Rainforest preserve

"_This is Incredible, Dr. Montiero was right on with this site."_ Said Miko taking another picture.

"_Tell me about it, plus he said that he would give a small presentation for our report."_ Said Ally

Wandering about they saw an ancient temple in a clearing.

"_This covers the Historical aspect of the report." _

Heading towards the temple they heard a voice that Miko recognized quickly and pulled Ally back towards one of the walls of the temple.

"_What?"_

"_Knockout"_

"_Who?" _

"_Shh"_

Walking out to the clearing from the opposite end of the woods was indeed the flashy red muscle car.

"_Ugh could I be sent to a more muggy and wet place. All this humidity is ruining my leather interior."_

"_Who is that?"_ asked Ally

"_That's trouble by the name of Knockout."_

"_I'm guessing that is one of the Decepticons."  
"Yup" _

"_What are they doing here?"_

"_They must have decoded another set of coordinates."_

"_Coordinates for what?"_

"_An Iacon relic, long story."_

"_I think now would be a good time to get the Autobots here." _

"_Yeah"_

"_Well, Well look what I found here." _A familiar nasally voice comes from behind them causing a chill down both of their spines.

They turn around to see Starscream standing up behind them with a sneer on his face.

"_And who is that?"_

"_Double trouble." _

Starscream cackles as he reaches for the girls.

"_Run"_ Miko shouts and they book it through his legs.

Starscream managed to snatch up Miko and bring her to his eye level.

"_Perhaps the Autobots would be willing to trade a relic or two for you."_

"_Don't think so screamy"_ Miko brings the camera up and presses the shutter button causing the flash to temporary blind him.

He loses his grip on Miko and she falls onto the temple stairs. Ally runs up to Miko and helps her inside the temple and far enough away from the entrance to keep out of Starscreams reach.

"_What is going on out here_?" Shouts knockout as he rounds the corner where Starscream was but was empty. A few of the Decepticon sentries came around to discover what the ruckus was.

"_Commander Knockout, everything alright?"_

"_I thought I heard Starscream, search the area."_

Inside the temple

Ally was helping Miko down a flight of stairs that lead to a large room when Miko's leg gave out on her.

"_Ah"_

Ally helped her over to the walk and sat her down. She helps get her boot off, takes out her smartphone and turns on the flashlight.

"_Does it look bad?"_

"_I can't tell with the tights but it feels like it's dislocated."_

"_Oh great."_

"_We gotta get out of here and get help." _

Ally stands up and shines the light on her phone around. Seeing the different carvings on the wall she doesn't go far but she looks at one carving that looked like a weird egg.

"_Hey Miko?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_That Iacon relic thingy, is it an egg shape?"_

"_No it holds the relic in there, why?"_

"_Look" _

Miko looks at the wall and saw what Ally was talking about.

"_Shine the light around them room maybe we can find the relic."_

Ally starts looking around but all she saw was carvings of how the ancient people worshiped the Iacon capsule.

Miko takes out her phone and texts Jack back at the base.

Base

_"Jack it's been over 3 hours and haven't heard a word from them, we gotta do something."_

_"You're right, check to see if the ground bridge had been used._"

Just then Miko's text came through on his phone.

Jack opens his phone and sees Miko's text.

_"Optimus, we got trouble."_

Temple

Ally was sitting next to Miko in the light of a glow stick that they brought along when they heard a weird drilling noise.

_"What's that?"_ she asked

_"Sounds like drilling"_

_"You think it's the bots?"_

_"I hope so."_

Just then a drill bust through the opposite wall and Knockout peaked through the hole to see both Miko and Ally up against the other wall.

_"Well this is a surprise. The Autobots pet human."_

_"First Starscream, Now this guy"_ said Ally

_"Hmm, I see that the Autobots like to collect you fleshies"_

Just then a ground bridge opened up and the Autobots burst through weapons drawn putting themselves between the girls and the Decepticons.

_"Autobots, you certainly have a knack of showing up where you are not wanted."_

Ally helped Miko up and moved towards Bulkhead.

_"Miko are you are alright?"_

_"Yeah, I just hurt my knee when I fell."_

Knockout looks at the Autobots and weights his options.

_"Ugh what a time for me to leave that sonic disruptor on the ship. Destroy them."_

The foot soldiers opened fire on the Autobots as Knockout retreated. Bulkhead ducked around the corner with the girls and told them to stay down then joined the fight. Ally took her camera and shot video of the fight for Miko, the fight drew closer to her so she retreated and helped Miko further down the hall to another room. When they made it Ally sat her down on the steps in the center of the room. Ally looks up and sees what looked like a Jar sitting on top of a pedestal.

*Gasps* _"The Relic"_

After making short work of the foot soldiers. Optimus looks around and sees the Iacon relic depicted on all of the walls.

_"Girls it's safe to come out. Girls?"_

_"Optimus, come here quick I think we found it."_

All the Autobots came in and saw the Iacon relic capsule sitting on top of the pedestal. Bumblebee grabbed it and held on to it.

Optimus looked at both of the girls and transformed. Ally helped Miko to Bulkhead and got in as the swirling vortex of green opened up in front of them.

_"Autobots, Roll out."_

All six Autobots entered the vortex and left the temple.

Base

June had just got done wrapping Miko's knee, she had confirmed that it was dislocated. Agent Fowler had arrived a few minutes after they got back. Dr. Montiero had called him wanting to make sure that Ally was back home safely. They told the entire story of what happened of how they ended up in Rio for their project and ran into Starscream then Knockout.

_"We didn't count on running into Decepticons during our little excursion. We were focused on getting putting on a great report"_ explained Ally

_"Considering what's been going on lately, if had called the base they may have tracked the signal. We didn't mean to worry anyone."_ Added Miko

_"As unintended as it was, your actions a placed you both in great danger. However thanks to you an Iacon relic is now in our possession."_ Said Optimus

_"What kind of a relic is it?"_ said Arcee

Bumblebee walked up opening the container to reveal a data pad.  
_"It's one of Alpha Trion's data pads. I saw him use a lot of those during the ending days of the war."_ Said Smokescreen

_"I should get you home, grandmother's probably worried sick about you."_ Said Agent Fowler

_"Yes dad."_

_"And I'll get you home Miko."_ said Bulkhead

June helped Miko down and into Bulkhead as Ally was escorted up to the Chopper.

_"Just so you know baby girl, you're grounded."_

_"For how long?"_

_"Let's just say till you ace your report"_

_"Thanks dad."_

A/N: whoo that took a hell of a lot longer than I though. I definitely need to get back into the swing of things again hopefully it won't take me as long to do the next chapter.


End file.
